1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a headlamp and a mobile object including the headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles are equipped with lamps in the front such as headlamps. A headlamp includes, for example, a light emitting device, a reflector that reflects light from the light emitting device forward, and a projection lens that is disposed in front of the light emitting device so as to transmit the light reflected by the reflector (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-118203).